


Disillusionment

by deadly_poison



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, post episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_poison/pseuds/deadly_poison
Summary: Two drabbles set after episode 11 ('the one where Touga wins')





	Disillusionment

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something femslashy since it's February... but I had no time and a writer's block x.x

She’d never been Utena’s friend. She’d behaved towards her as she had done with any other Engaged.  
Utena had been too naive to realize that. Then, after losing the duel, she’d pleaded and cried, as many had done before her.  
All people are the same, in the end. They think they know what she feels, what she thinks, what she wants.  
The Rose Bride can never become a normal girl, but that had been Utena’s greatest wish.  
At least, until she thought she’d found her prince.  
She'd almost trusted her, but a Bride can never matter more than a Prince.

Utena had always known what would happen if she lost a duel, but she’d never really believed it until her rose was destroyed.  
The next day, she woke up and Anthy wasn’t there.  
She was alone. Her home was empty. There was no point in getting up.  
She thought Anthy would still want to be with her. Utena wanted to spend her life with her, she thought the other girl felt the same.  
Oh, she’d been so silly. She’d just been a silly little girl playing dress up.  
No more games from now on, she decided. Time to be normal.


End file.
